


i couldn't just let this tag be empty, ok?

by kiwiya



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: M/M, minor implied drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 09:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12055905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiya/pseuds/kiwiya
Summary: Albert touches Gordon's hand, just for a second. He couldn't help himself. His boss goes rigid, and hurries out of the break room without looking him in the eye.Fuck.He groans into his coffee.Fuck. Fuck.





	i couldn't just let this tag be empty, ok?

\--

In the back of a black van with all the seats removed, over the neck of a bottle, Albert watches Gordon take another drag of- something. He smiles, maybe just a little bit. Gordon turns to him brightly and - like its the most normal thing in the world - asks, “Albert. Do you believe in angels?”

_Yes._

He's grateful they're sitting on opposite sides of the car, because if they were any closer he might not be able to stop himself. He could just _grab_ him, it would come so naturally. Pull him close, push him down, rip all the buttons off his crisp white shirt. It's times like this he's half convinced Gordon would let him do it, too. God.

_Yes. Yes. Yes._

“If I saw one, then I would believe that.”

Something about that answer makes Gordon laugh himself to tears.

\--

Albert pushes him back when the gunshot goes off, and for a split second, Gordon thinks Albert is about to kiss him. It seemed so imminent, actually, he stumbles when it doesn't happen. Albert just grabs his arm and gives him one of those looks.

In the car, on the way out of town, he thinks about Albert kissing him again.

He thinks about it the next day too, and the day after that. He rolls the idea around in his thoughts like a piece of hard candy. It's really so easy to imagine. Albert could kiss him in the car, or over coffee, or on a desk, or on the run, or over a dead body. Or anywhere. Or everywhere. He thinks hard about it.

Later, at the office, when their hands touch reaching for the same cup, it's a grim reminder - how could he have forgotten? - that too much intent can, of course, force a thought into being. He just couldn't do that to Albert. Even if thinks he might want to. Even if it would be easy. And it would be so easy.

So he doesn't think about it again.

–

Albert touches Gordon's hand, just for a second. He couldn't help himself. His boss goes rigid, and hurries out of the break room without looking him in the eye.

 _Fuck._ He groans into his coffee. _Fuck. Fuck._

\--


End file.
